Riding in Cars with Girls
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: Faberry AU- How Quinn and Rachel came to be together told through flashbacks including Quinn's beloved car. Think 'How I Met Your Mother'. "Quinn threw the car quickly from fourth to third, and seconds later to second the Jeep shuttered as it lost speed quickly. The driver of the small blue car behind wasn't expecting the stop and crashed their coupe right into the Jeep."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Fluffy little Faberry Multi-Chapter Fic. The history of Faberry as it relates to Quinn's beloved car. Flashbacks are in italics.**

**I unfortunately own nothing aside from a crappy old computer and a dark twisty brain thing. **

**Finally, not to worry, I am hard at work on the final chapters of Broken, Not Shattered, I just wanted to put up this little thing I've had on my computer for a while. **

* * *

><p>"Mom, why don't you just sell the old thing already?" Nora asked for what felt like the hundredth time.<p>

Her mom rolled her eyes, the teenager could be such a drama queen at times there was no doubt they were related. "You know your mother and I would never sell it. The thing is practically a part of our family."

At that moment, a tall blonde entered the kitchen, "What's part of our family? If you're talking about that old cat, I'm sorry Rach, I don't think she's going to last that much longer." She dropped her briefcase on a chair and crossed the space to wrap her arms around her wife's petite waist, but when she tried to give the brunette a kiss all she got was a glare in response.

"Quinn! Don't say such things about Barbra! She's perfectly healthy!"

By now she should probably know better than to threaten the cat, "I'm sorry, of course that thing's going to last forever."

The glare didn't let up until she tried tickling the brunette's sides. A smile betrayed the shorter woman and her wife swooped in for a quick kiss.

"Eww! PDA much!" Their daughter complained covering her eyes in mock disgust. "The same rules you enforce on Michael and I apply to you two, you know!"

Quinn fixed her daughter with a stare, "When Michael and you have been married for twenty years you can feel free to do whatever the heck you want."

"Within limits!" Rachel threw in quickly.

"So if you weren't talking about that manic cat, what were you two talking about?" The blonde asked, still holding her wife around the waist from behind as she stirred something simmering on the stove.

"Beatrice."

"What about Beatrice?"

"Your daughter was asking why we still have her." The shorter woman said nodding to their girl sitting on a barstool watching them intently. It didn't go unnoticed by Quinn how her wife always referred to the children as 'your daughter' or 'your son' when they were in trouble or doing something ridiculous.

The blonde looked at Nora, she was the spitting image of her wife - all tan skin and wavy chestnut hair. Her eyes though were a stunning hazel that had darkened over time. "Beatrice is an institution!"

"But why?" Nora insisted, "I mean I know you and mom met when you were driving her, but she's just a car. And she doesn't even run anymore."

"Go get your brother." The blonde said releasing her wife and choosing instead to perch on the counter beside the stove. "Every big step in our relationship happened inside of that car. Without Beatrice we would not be here now."

Nora smiled as she left the room. As dramatic as her mother was about the car, she never passed up an opportunity to hear about her parents past.

"I'll never understand why you insist upon sitting on my nice marble countertop when there's plenty of perfectly good chairs in the kitchen." Rachel complained with a smile, it was a conversation they had often and one she knew she would never win.  
>"Since when did it become <em>your<em> counter?"

"Since I was the only one of us capable of cooking something aside from macaroni and cheese."

The blonde let out a sigh of mock agony, "That one hurt, babe." The look in her eyes quickly turned from playful to mischievous as her wife tried reaching around her to grab a pot holder. Instead of scooting over to facilitate the action, the blonde grabbed her wife's wrist, spinning her quickly until she was trapped between her legs, the brunette's hips locked against the counter. "And besides, I love this vantage point." The blonde whispered directly into her wife's ear before moving over to capture the smaller woman's lips with her own. The kiss began innocent enough, until nimble tan fingers wound into blonde tresses encouragingly.

A throat clearing from the entryway alerted the women to the presence of their children, Nora having returned with her younger brother in tow.

Quinn gave her wife a final quick peck before releasing her legs from where they had locked around the brunette's waist so she could continue her dinner preparations. "Have a seat, kids. We need to have a serious conversation." Quinn indicated to the barstools facing the interior of the kitchen and the two teenagers did as instructed.

"Are we in trouble? Because I swear whatever Mrs. Lopez told you, it wasn't my idea. I was just going along with Mark." The only boy in the household said quickly.

Instantly both women's eyebrows flew up in concern, "What would have told us?" Rachel asked.

"Never mind." The boy's eyes dropped to his lap as he flushed bright red.

"Jason?" His mother asked. Her hands were leant forward and braced against her knees while her hazel eyes fixed him with an intense stare.

He held out for all of four seconds before he cracked, confessing easily to his action, "It wasn't a big deal. We were just playing baseball in the road yesterday-"

"Like your mom told you not to." Quinn interrupted, earning a small smile of approval from her wife. They had a lengthy discussion the week before where Rachel insisted they ban from Jason from playing baseball in the street because of how fast people drove through the neighborhood. Quinn made the mistake of saying that maybe the brunette was being a bit paranoid - the blonde slept on the couch that night and the following one.

"Yes." Jason said quietly, "Well, the ball went into 's yard and we jumped the fence to get it. When we did, well, we landed in her flower garden and Mark said we should make it look like it was a raccoon so she wouldn't get mad at us for trampling her flowers. We were dropping some trash around and she saw us and made us clean it all up and for the next two weeks we have to go to her house and help in the yard."

Quinn stifled a laugh, "Well, make sure you're not late. I want you there right after school."

"So if you don't want us for that, why are we here?" Jason asked. He was desperate to shift any attention off of himself.

"Your sister asked about selling Beatrice so your mother decided to explain just how significant that car is so maybe you will understand why we can't get rid of it." Rachel said, reaching past the blonde's head to grab plates out of a cabinet for dinner.

"You both know the story of how we met," Quinn began, she finally dismounted the counter and helped gather silverware as she tried to think of where to begin telling the story of their relationship to the kids.

"I love that story!" Nora excitedly said, "Tell it all from the beginning."

"I love that story too, Nor." Quinn smiled at Rachel across the kitchen as she remembered that day twenty four years ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Quinn Fabray, you just finished your junior year of high school! What are you going to do now?"<em>

_The blonde laughed, shaking her head. She had her left wrist loosely resting atop her steering wheel while her thin right hand was planted on her gear shift. Her Jeep was flying down one of the more deserted dirt roads in Lima, Ohio in an attempt to get as far away from the high school as humanly possible._

_Her best friend Santana was sitting beside her in the passenger seat, her hair was flying out behind her - streaming out of the hand crank windows. The brunette was idly switching radio stations, looking for something tolerable._

_"I'm going to spend as much time as possible in denial of the fact that I'm going to be applying to college in four months." Quinn responded._

_"Count me in. Do you think we're going to beat Puck to the reservoir?"_

_A confident smile graced the blonde's face, "We always do when we take this road."_

_A small blue coupe came into view behind Quinn's jeep, creeping ever closer as they approached a stop sign. In an easy practiced motion, Quinn threw the car quickly from fourth to third, and seconds later to second. Downshifting, the Jeep shuttered as it lost speed quickly. Neither Quinn nor Santana batted an eyelash as they had gotten used to the problems of driving a manual car over the years. But both groaned at the owner of the small blue car was clearly not as competent about how quickly a stick shift loses speed when stopping, and hit their coupe right into the back of the Jeep._

_Quinn pulled to the side and parked._

_Both girls exited Quinn's car, quickly walking to the back to asses the damage. All in all it wasn't too bad, just a bit of scratched paint and a small dent._

_Santana, however, was furious. As soon as the driver exited the blue car that had pulled off the road and parked behind them, the Latina ripped into her, "What the hell? Were you sleeping while driving back there!"_

_Quinn expected the girl to recoil in on herself and be afraid by Santana's attack, but to everyone's surprise she held her own, "No I wasn't! This is so your fault, who stops that hard at a stop sign?! You two were the only car there!"_

_"Have you never seen a stick shift before?" Santana threw back._

_The brunette rolled her eyes, "Have you never driven one before?! Shifting like that you're going to stall!"_

_Quinn smiled, she hadn't stalled her car since her first week of learning to drive it. Nonetheless she was instantly taken with the fire in the brunettes soft brown eyes. "Santana why don't you wait in the car for me?" She suggested in hopes of both diffusing the situation and getting a chance to talk to the other girl on her own._

_Santana looked ready to object, but then when her eyes locked with Quinn's they had the kind of silent conversation only possible when you've been best friends for years._

_"If Puck beats us to the reservoir, I'm holding you personally responsible." The Latina threatened before she relented and got back in the Jeep._

_With Santana out of the way, the other brunette visibly relaxed, "I'm really sorry about your car." She offered and Quinn just smiled and shook her head._

_"Don't worry about it, I know a guy who owes me a favor that can fix it. How's your car holding up?" She looked past the brunette to see that her car wasn't too bad off either - just a little scratched and a small dent in her front bumper._

_"It's fine." She said with a small smile, "My dads were just waiting for my first accident. I guess this is it."_

_"Well, I'm honored to have been your first." Quinn said flirtatiously. She was testing to see if she even had a shot with the girl._

_The brunette blushed at the double entendre, "And you didn't even buy me dinner first."_

_Quinn's smile just widened as the girl flirted back. "I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Quinn Fabray."_

_As she held out her hand expectantly, the shorter girl laughed and it was one of the most amazing sounds Quinn had ever heard. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Berry."_

_The first time Quinn texted Rachel was approximately five minutes later once they had finished talking and she was once again sitting in her yellow Jeep._

**_'If you promise to maintain a respectable driving distance, I would like to invite you to come to the reservoir with Santana and I. We're meeting up with some people from William McKinley'_**

_She looked in her rear view mirror in time to see the brunette smile and give her a thumbs up._

_They spent the afternoon lazing around in the sand, talking and getting to know each other. Quinn learned that Rachel went to the private arts school just across town and she had also just completed her junior year. As the day progressed, the two found just how easily they fit together - even beating Santana and Puck in an impromptu game of chicken in the reservoir. All of the teens were swimming in various stages of undress. Quinn nearly had a heart attack when Rachel took off her shirt to swim in just her sports bra, the blonde assumed her perfectly flat stomach came from all the dance that she told Quinn about. Even Puck was trying to hit on her by the end of the day, but she was surprisingly unresponsive to his advances._

_When everyone parted for the evening, Quinn wrapped the brunette in a tight a hug goodbye and shyly, Rachel gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Quinn couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face the entire drive home._

_That night, they stayed up for hours on the phone talking and Quinn asked Rachel out on their first official date which the brunette happily consented to._

* * *

><p>"Ever since I met your mother she was a horrible driver." Quinn joked lovingly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Promis I'll update Broken, not Shattered soon! Leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Superbowl Sunday Publishing Dump #4, I'm on a roll. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Quinn sat nervously in her car at the end of the driveway at the address Rachel had given her. The long drive led to a light yellow home with an expansive front lawn, full patio, and large fir tree. The blonde instantly felt inferior.<p>

She checked her hair in the rear view mirror again before finally getting out and making the trek to the front door. The whole way there she was nervously adjusting her cardigan. Finally she rang the bell and stood waiting.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, tan, intimidating man wearing glasses, "You must be Quinn." He said giving her a once over.

"Yes sir, Quinn Fabray." She held out her hand and a small smile betrayed his face when he shook hers.

"I like this one far better than the last girl you brought here." He said to someone over his shoulder in the house.

Rachel appeared then, pushing past him while slipping on a shoe, "While I appreciate your approval, Dad, your taste in women is hardly credible."

The blonde smiled, but her grin soon turned into a blush when the man called into the house, "You've gotta see this girl LeRoy! She's adorable, shook my hand, called me sir, she's the perfect gentleman."

A shorter man came to lean against the doorframe, he had a good natured smile.

"Well if you two are done, we'll just be going." Rachel said, grabbing Quinn's wrist and leading the way down the driveway.

"Have our girl home by twelve!" The shorter man yelled after them.

"Yes Mr. Berry!" Quinn promised from the bottom of the drive.

She opened the door for Rachel and shut it securely behind her- infinitely grateful she had spent the morning washing the yellow vehicle.

They went to a drive in movie- one of the last remaining in Ohio. The movie playing was an old school horror flick which Rachel quietly disliked (she generally avoided the horror genre as she was easily frightened). But having Quinn beside her proved distracting enough that she wasn't too concerned with the movie. For the first half hour they held hands over the gearshift until Rachel excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she returned, Quinn bravely put her arm around the brunette's shoulders. Rachel easily fit there and she laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

After the movie, Quinn drove them to a nearby park. She laid a blanket on her roof and helped Rachel climb up so they could stargaze from the top of the Jeep. After lying in silence a few moments, the brunette began tracing swirling patterns on the back of Quinn's hand.

"I'm sorry again for denting your car." She said.

The blonde smiled, "I told you not to worry about that."

"I know. Santana seemed more worked up about it than you did."

Despite their rocky start, the two brunettes had gotten along extremely well at the reservoir. They seemed to balance each other out nicely, "Santana's very, um, attached to my car."

"Why?"

Quinn took a breath, they were getting dangerously close to dealing with a subject she would rather avoid on a first date, "Well Bee is my first car and the first car any of our friends had. I worked three jobs all summer to save up money. When I turned sixteen San and I went to the used car lot and Bee was the least hideous one I could afford."

"Bee?" Rachel asked.

The blonde smiled, "Yeah. It's short for Beatrice. Santana stole my keys and threatened to burn out the clutch if I didn't agree to name her that."

Rachel laughed, "I love it. This car so suits you."

"I feel like that was an insult! This car is older than I am, the windows are hand cranked, the radio has a cassette tape player instead of a CD player. I send up a little prayer each time I try to shift out of first."

The singer didn't falter in her tracing on the back of Quinn's hand, but the blonde could have sworn she transitioned from swirls to drawing tiny hearts.

"Some things just get more beautiful with age."

A large grin grew across Quinn's face, she held her watch up in front of her face and her smile only grew as she slid down off the windshield of the Jeep, "Come here." She said offering her hand to assist Rachel in climbing off.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust me."

With her hazel eyes shining in the moonlight, there was no way Rachel could deny Quinn. Once both of the brunette's feet were solidly on the ground, Quinn reached back into the car and flipped on her high beams as well as cranking up her radio.

She pulled Rachel in front of the Jeep to stand in the glow of the headlights.

"Quinn, what are we doing?"

"Shh-" The blonde placed Rachel's hands lightly on her shoulders and settled her own respectfully on the shorter girl's waist.

A smile brightened Rachel's face when she recognized the song on the radio.

Quinn began singing along as she gently swayed, "I still believe in fairy tales, I still believe in picking flowers, I still believe in getting lost in someone's eyes, And talking for hours."

Rachel gave in and let herself be lead in their little dance. She rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and stepped in closer so their bodies were pressed tightly together. Granted it was just their first date, but after the day they had spent together at the reservoir and the drive in movie she felt inexplicably comfortable with Quinn.

"I still believe in shooting stars, I still believe in midnight drives, And butterflies you get, Right before you kiss for the very first time" As she finished that last line and the radio continued on into the chorus, Quinn retired her singing for simple humming. Both of her hands had gravitated to Rachel's lower back while the brunette's had moved to encircle her neck.

"I'm impressed Quinn, this was kind of the perfect first date."

"Only kind of?" The taller girl smirked in question.

Rachel nodded against her shoulder, "Though I did quite enjoy the experience of the drive-in movie, the horror genre is something I try to avoid most of the time."

Quinn just laughed and continued swaying. After a moment she began to pick up singing along to the radio, "I still believe that you'll come knocking on my door. When I least expect you to. You give me something I can hold. You pull me through, cuz that's what you do. That's what you do love. Yeah, that's what you do love."

As the song wound to a close, Rachel opened her mouth to compliment the blonde's singing but was cut off with a finger to her lips and a playful smirk from Quinn. Obediently, Rachel waited as the disc-jockey's voice came back on.

"Good evening Lima. That was 'Love' by Jana Kramer as requested by a Ms. Quinn Fabray. She also asked me to tell Rachel that she tried to convince the manager to play Funny Girl but he said no. I haven't a clue what that means but I hope Quinn and Rachel are having a great night!" The next song came on while Rachel froze in place, her jaw was dropped open as she stared unbelievingly at Quinn.

"How did you- But you must have- It's just- Quinn!"

"Yes Rachel?" She asked with the biggest smile.

"How could you have possibly known?"

"I'm good!" Quinn laughed.

"Nobody is that good."

"I am."

At that, the blonde pulled Rachel back to the Jeep and opened the door with a flourish, "And if I don't get you home in the next-" she checked her watch, "seven and a half minutes I will be good and dead."

Rachel hopped in while Quinn shut the door behind her and jogged around to the driver's side. She promptly threw her car into gear and peeled out of the park headed back to Rachel's house. The drive was quick and both girls smiled the entire way.

When they arrived, Quinn walked Rachel all the way to the door. They still had two minutes left before the brunette's curfew and they spent it on the stoop talking.

"Thank you, I really enjoyed myself tonight." Rachel said, shyly tucking a piece if hair behind her ear.

"So did I. Maybe we can do this again soon." Quinn hopefully suggested.

"I would like that."

"Cool."

They fell into a tense silence before Rachel reached out and grabbed Quinn's hands to hold in both her own, "You have a really beautiful singing voice Quinn. And I would know, I pride myself in my singing."

The blonde laughed easily, "Thanks."

There was a knock from the other side of the door and the distinct voice of the taller Berry man called through the wood, "This is your thirty second warning, wrap it up out there!"

Rachel blushed instantly, but pulled Quinn into a quick hug. Without thinking, when they parted she leaned up to press her lips to the taller girl's in a soft sweet kiss. Quinn was initially caught off guard but she easily melted into the kiss, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

They were both reluctant to part as Rachel reached up and cupped the blonde's face while Quinn's hands came to rest on her waist. Rachel angled her head slightly, allowing her to deepen the kiss. They only broke apart when they heard a loud bang on the other side of the door and one of Rachel's fathers yelled through the thick wood.

"It is officially twelve- oh- one!"

Rachel groaned in frustration while the blonde reluctantly stepped back. She smiled down at the shorter girl, "Goodnight Rach." She said, pressing a chaste kiss to the brunette's cheek before backing towards the driveway.

"Goodnight Quinn."

Rachel waited until the blonde was securely back in her jeep before she entered the house, and in turn Quinn waited at the end of the drive until the front porch light went off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you all for the continued reviews and favorites, they make my day :). This one will give some insight into Quinn's background for the lovely who asked about that, it's a nice long chapter for you!**

* * *

><p>"Remember how we always somehow ended up sleeping in that car?" Rachel asked with a reminiscent smile.<p>

The blonde laughed, "Of course. We were like hobos. Every single time we went camping and you complained about the hard ground! But it held up well through all the trips we had in it. Like our first anniversary."

* * *

><p>"Bug spray?"<p>

"Check."

"Sunscreen?"

"Check."

"Sleeping bags?"

"As if you'll actually sleep in your own."

"Sleeping bags!"

"Check."

"Beef jerky?"

"Trick question, no. But I do have fresh fruit, fruit leather, trail mix, and granola."

Rachel huffed as she retied her hiking boot for the third time, "Do you want to go out and double check the bags again?" She asked.

"Rach, if you don't get your cute butt in my Jeep in the next five minutes, I'm tying you to the top."

LeRoy laughed from the top of the stairs where he had been watching the girls, "I always knew she was good for you Rachel, but now I know why."

The brunette rolled her eyes, while Quinn just smirked at the back handed approval, "Thank you Mr. Berry."

The tall man made his way down the stairs with a smile, "How many times have I told you Quinn, call me LeRoy. You've practically lived at this house for the last year, I've walked in on you and Rachel doing things I would rather not remember, and you helped rewire our cable. I think we're on a first name basis."

Quinn eyed her girlfriend as she bent down to retie the other shoe, "I'll try to remember that, LeRoy." Before Rachel could get the other shoe undone again, Quinn grabbed her around the waist and effortlessly threw the smaller girl over her shoulder, "If you'll excuse us, we have a camping trip to be getting on with."

The man smiled as Quinn carried his daughter all the way down the driveway. She deposited Rachel in the passenger seat and shut the door before the brunette could formulate another way to stall them.

"Goodbye Mr. Berry!" Quinn called, going around to the drivers side and pulling away from the curb while he was still chastising her for using his last name.

"I don't understand why you protest so much whenever we go camping." Quinn said once they had gotten out of the neighborhood and were headed for the highway.

"I don't understand why we go camping so much."

"Because camping is fun. We always have a good time when we go together."

"That's because you bribe me with chocolate and cuddling."

The blonde laughed at Rachel's pout, "That's how I get you to do most things."

Rachel switched to a new tactic, "You know, most couples go out to dinner on their one year anniversary. Something quiet and romantic with nice lighting."

"Well we aren't most couples."

Rachel sulked against her window as Quinn merged onto the highway, "Alright, out with it. Why have you been dragging your heels since I told you I made reservations at the campground?" The two had graduated high school a few weeks prior so they had a whole four day trip planned.

The brunette considered holding out on her girlfriend, but she knew she always caved in the end, "Because you plan everything. Don't get me wrong Quinn, I love it when you plan our dates and when you surprise me and everything. But I was going to try to surprise you with some huge romantic gesture for our anniversary and you beat me to it."

Quinn's smile just grew, "Really? Was that it?"

"Don't you smirk at me Quinn Fabray! Yes that's it." Rachel said, smacking the taller girl across the gearshift.

Quinn shifted into fourth and grabbed the brunette's hand and held it tight, "Babe you should have just told me, I promise I won't do anything for our two year. That one's all you."

"What makes you think I'll still want to be in a relationship with you in another year?" Rachel joked.

"Just the fact that you love me!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" To accentuate her point, the blonde leaned over and planted a kiss to the top of Rachel's head which caused the smaller girl to shriek.

"Eyes on the road! We're on a highway!"

They had been camping together many times in their year long relationship- both alone just the two of them and with family or friends- so setting up their campsite was a smoothly rehearsed dance. Quinn dealt with the tent while Rachel handled organizing the supplies and making a snack. All together, they were finished in fifteen minutes.

Once they had the initial preparation done, Rachel's mood brightened considerably. She would never tell Quinn, but in her mind she was already planning their two and three year anniversaries.

They spent the morning on a nature walk, and in the afternoon Quinn even convinced Rachel to go fishing. The fishing, as usual, turned into Quinn sitting on the shore with two poles while Rachel took refuge in the Jeep. Eventually it began raining and Quinn reluctantly joined the brunette in the car.

She rigged the poles so that the lines were still in the water but the poles were sticking out of the front windows and sitting on the drivers seat. Quinn and Rachel settled into the backseat.

"Remember the first time we went fishing together?" Rachel asked, she was drawing hearts on Quinn's thigh with her pinky.

"Of course. I caught three fish and you fell into the lake, lost the pole, bruised your leg, got water all in my car, and suckered me into giving you my Cheerios jacket which I still haven't gotten back." Quinn knew it was now Rachel's favorite jacket and she wore it frequently.

The brunette glared at her before joining their hands, "And you're never going to get it back. That's not the part I was talking about."

Quinn knew exactly what the shorter girl was referencing. The first time they had gone camping- about two months into their relationship- they were with some of Quinn's friends from McKinley. They all went fishing and when it rained they sheltered in their respective cars with Rachel and Quinn in the yellow jeep. That was the first time that Rachel asked about Quinn's parents. She was concerned because she still hadn't met the Fabrays and Quinn spent most of her free time at the Berry household. The brunette had heard some things about her parents from Santana and Quinn would sometimes drop random comments about them but they were largely a mystery.

It was in the back of the Jeep that Quinn explained how her father had kicked her out at 16 when he walked in on her and their priest's daughter making out on the couch. Her mother had convinced him to let her move back in after a week but he still refused to acknowledge her existence. He never talked to her, he didn't pay for anything for her, he wouldn't allow her to keep her car in front of the house. It was like she had died and was a ghost floating around their home- unseen, unheard, and unacknowledged.

At Rachel's insistence, Quinn brought her to their house for a dinner to meet her mother. The dinner was dead silent with the only exchange occurring when Rachel complimented Judy's cooking and the woman gave her a pained smile in response. Once they finished eating, Quinn practically dragged Rachel out to the Jeep.

That was the only time that the brunette had set foot in the Fabray household unless she was alone with Quinn.

From then on they only really had deep meaningful conversations like that when they were in the safety of the backseat. It was their little bubble of security.

In the present though Quinn just gave Rachel a warm smile which looked nothing like the one her mother had given the girl that night and kissed her lips lightly, "I remember the other part too."

"Well I just wanted to tell you I love you." Rachel smiled as she saw Quinn's eyes sparkle like they did every time she told the blonde that. She knew that Quinn didn't hear those three words enough and over the past year she had made it her mission to remedy that.

"I love you too."

One of the poles began to bounce against the window, pulling them out of their intimate moment. Quinn jumped out of the car and grabbed the pole, reeling it in like a pro. Rachel just pulled out her camera to capture the moment, laughing as a rainbow trout came flying out of the water as if summoned by Quinn. The blonde carefully removed the hook from its mouth before placing the fish back in the lake and allowing it to swim away. They always released the fish they caught together.

"Satisfied?" Rachel asked through the crack in the front window where the other pole was still leaning.

"Not yet." Quinn got a sneaky smirk on her face while she wiped her hands off from dealing with the fish.

The blonde approached the car, she was dripping wet from the rain which didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon, "What are you doing Fabray?"

"Nothing."

"You're not getting in here when you're wet like that."

"It's my car."

"I don't care."

Quinn rolled her eyes and opened the back door before Rachel could press down the lock. Once inside, she made a big show of wringing out her wet hair before suddenly lunging at Rachel and engulfing her in a tight, watery hug.

"Quinn! Get off!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"Quinn!"

That evening when the rain finally let up they had a small campfire to roast their marshmallows over as they made s'mores before retiring to their tent. It was a small plastic contraption with barely enough space for a full sized adult to lie down in, but it fit both of them snugly. As the blonde expected, after they had been snuggling together for a little while, Rachel wormed her way into Quinn's sleeping bag. They fell asleep quickly with Rachel's head on the blonde's chest, pressed together tightly. But they were woken up after a couple of hours by loud rain pounding on their tent.

"That doesn't sound good Quinn." Rachel said with a small sigh.

"I doubt we'll wash away, babe."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "That's not what I'm concerned about. What if the water gets in here? I don't want to get soaked in the middle of the night."

"What do you want to do?" Quinn surrendered, still drowsy from being woken, she knew that Rachel's stubbornness would win out like it always did.

"Can we sleep in Bee?"

"You do realize you're going to get wet running from the tent to the car right?"

"I guess you're just going to have to warm me up." Rachel said suggestively, rolling over in the small space so she was totally on top of Quinn. She pressed her lips to the blonde's in a slow soft kiss before quickly slipping out of the sleeping bag, "So what do you say?"

"Argh, fine."

Rachel smiled before slipping her boots back on and grabbing the car keys while Quinn gathered up a sleeping bag to take with them.

"On three." Rachel said, preparing to unzip the tent, "One, two, three, go!"

They sprinted the few feet to the car with Rachel in the lead but when they spilt to go around to the back doors, Quinn head a high pitched shriek and a thump. She began laughing even before she turned around to see Rachel lying flat on her back in a puddle of mud.

"There's no way you're getting in my car now!"

"Just help me up!"

Quinn hauled the brunette to her feet and took the key so she could get in the Jeep.

Rachel hopped in behind her with a groan.

She was covered in mud.

"You were right babe, this was a great idea to avoid getting wet." Quinn said with a wide smile.

"Shut up and unroll the sleeping bag." Rachel said pulling off her soaked boots and socks and throwing them in the the trunk area of the car. When Quinn looked at her next she did a double take as it registered that the brunette was peeling off her mud-stained shirt. Next to go were her shorts and she was left shivering in the backseat in only her bra and underwear.

"Worst anniversary ever." She muttered sliding into the sleeping bag while Quinn smiled and pulled off her own boots.

"Best anniversary ever." She said following the brunette into the bag and pulling her close.

* * *

><p>"And then we went to sleep and had a great camping trip!" Rachel interrupted the story with a slight blush on her face. The kids eyed her suspiciously and Nora was the one to call their mother out.<p>

"You do realize we aren't that innocent right?"

"Well you're not going camping alone with your significant other either." Quinn replied smoothly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I can't help, I just love the idea of Quinn and a preacher's daughter. Yes, I realize that this is the second story I've written where this happens :). Remember, reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey, thanks for all the support, please enjoy :). SalGersGirl- your comment was especially funny, thank you!**

* * *

><p>"God that Jeep has been halfway across the country." Quinn said, running a hand through her hair.<p>

"We drove all the way from Ohio to New York for college."

"How did you get all your stuff out?" Nora asked in wonder, she couldn't imagine her mom at college with only what they could squish into the old Jeep.

"Rachel's fathers drove as well and they rented a Uhaul trailer to help get everything out." Quinn smiled at the memory, "Turns out having my Jeep in college was one of the best and worst decisions I could have made."

"Why?"

Rachel's grin instantly faltered at the question, but she covered it quickly with her trademark show smile, "It was the cause of our first and only major fight." The brunette supplied.

Now it was Max's turn to be in disbelief, "You guys actually fought?"

Quinn chuckled slightly, "It was really just the one fight but it was bad. Your mother tried to put her fist through her dorm room wall. Poor thing, she just sort of bounced off. Lucky she didn't break anything."

Rachel blushed furiously, "I was angry with you! Understandably too I might add!"

"What could Mom have done that was that bad?" The boy pressed.

"I didn't actually do anything." Quinn smiled, "She just thought I did."

* * *

><p>"Quinn, who does this belong to?" Rachel asked, holding the offending article up between the tips of her fingers. She was looking at it as though it would bite her if she was not careful.<p>

"It's not yours?"

Rachel let out a low dry laugh, "Do you really think I would have left this in your car?!" Her voice raised through the indignant question until by the end she was nearly shouting.

"Ok Rach, how about we just take a breath and talk about-"

"Really Quinn? Take a breath?!" The brunette dropped the item and practically leapt from the Jeep, Quinn hadn't even had time to fasten her seatbelt after picking Rachel up outside her dorm building before the discovery happened.

Quinn sprinted after the smaller girl back into the dorm, Rachel yelling all the way up the stairs and down the hall, "Did you REALLY think that you could get away with this? I mean how stupid do you think I am just because I didn't get a near perfect on my SAT and go to a freaking Ivy League?!"

"Rachel please, just let me try to explain-"

"Explain Quinn? There is no explanation for this!" She shouted banging open the door to her room, Quinn caught the heavy wood before it could slam shut on her.

"Rachel, please-" The blonde desperately wanted a chance to talk, to calm Rachel down, but the singer would have none of it.

"God I am such an idiot. I knew this wouldn't work going to different colleges, but you convinced me with your damn smile and you 'our love will persevere' and this is how you show it? Really Quinn?"

"Rach, babe just-"

"What's her name?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Rachel carefully enunciated each word of her question and punctuated them with a step advancing on Quinn, "what is her name?"

"Rachel, I can't believe that you honestly think I would cheat on you!" Finally Quinn's pleading had transformed into anger to match the raging brunette's.

"Well those panties didn't just magically appear in your car now did they?"

"I have never seen those before in my life, you have to trust me."

"I did trust you, and this is what I got for the trouble!" Rachel sighed, the fight seemed to be leaving her body and Quinn tried to capitalize on the moment.

"Please listen to me Rach, I love you."

Suddenly, the brunette exploded. She whirled around, leading with her fist to bring it forcefully against the wall beside the door. A grimace of pain crossed her face but she didn't dare let a gasp of hurt escape her lips. Instead she ground out, "Don't you dare say that anymore. If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated. Now get out."

"Rachel, your hand, let me at least look at it-"

"No, I don't need your help." The words cut straight through Quinn who had become fixated on the blood seeping from the smaller girls knuckles, "Get out before I call campus security."

Quinn couldn't hide the agony in her eyes, "Rachel, I really do love you."

The girl couldn't meet Quinn's eyes when she whispered her next words, the fight had totally left her body and it took all her will to not collapse to the ground that was shattering around her, "Please, just go."

The blonde should have known better, she should have been able to recognize the broken soul before her, but she was broken down herself so she complied. She turned and left the room, only pausing when she hit the street and walked around get back into her Jeep. She knew which window was Rachel's and when she looked up at it she saw the lights flick off, bringing darkness to the room and her hope.

* * *

><p>"Wait you cheated on, Mom?" Nora asked, her eyes wide with concern and confusion at the two women before her. Rachel had taken up residence in her favorite seat in the house- Quinn's lap while the taller woman contentedly ran a hand through her hair.<p>

"Of course not, she only thought that I had."

"So what happened?"

"Santana." Quinn said the name with as much disapproval as possible causing Rachel to laugh.

* * *

><p>Santana returned to her dorm room to find Quinn curled into the fetal position around a cushion. Blonde hair stuck out at every angle and her shoulders were still shaking softly.<p>

"Oh my God, what the hell happened to you Q-Ball?" Santana dropped her purse by the door before joining her best friend on the couch. She pulled the crying girl's head onto her lap and gently patted her hair.

"Rachel and I had a fight." Quinn managed to gasp out between pathetic sobs.

It took all of Santana's willpower not to laugh at the tragic state her friend was in, in all the years they had been friends she could count the number of times she had witnessed Quinn cry on one hand.

The blonde was not a pretty crier.

"Over what?" The two of them did not fight. Granted they had been dating for two years, but Rachel and Quinn was the least dysfunctional relationship Santana had ever witnessed. They clearly loved each other immensely and weren't afraid of it like so many others in their position were. The idea of the two fighting in such a destructive way that would leave Quinn like this was foreign to Santana.

"She thinks that I cheated on her." The idea of the sobbing blonde cheating was even more foreign to Santana, Quinn wouldn't do something like that, "But San, I didn't. I didn't cheat on her. I love her."

"I know, hon." She continued idly petting the blonde's hair into some semblance of order while Quinn's sobs finally began to calm, "Why would the munchkin think that?"

"Don't call her that." The blonde chastised out of habit, she wiped her eyes violently one final time, "She found panties in my car. I have no idea how they got in there."

"You're sure they aren't Rachel's? Because I certainly remember at least two distinct occasions where I found articles of the midget's clothing I never wanted to see in your car." She managed in extracting a watery laugh from Quinn.

They sat in silence for a bit before Quinn broke through her reverie, "You didn't notice anything weird in there when you borrowed Bee this weekend, did you?"

"No, Bee was great." She thought back to the weekend, smiling a bit at the memory of when she had gone to visit her own girlfriend. Her hand stilled for a moment in the blonde's hair and her back stiffened marginally.

It was not unnoticed by Quinn, "What is it, San?"

"Nothing." Her voice has risen at least a half an octave on the single word.

Quinn shot up, spinning so she was facing the Latina, "Santana, what do you know?"

The brunette carefully focused her attention on her nails trying to avoid the question. Quinn wasn't having any of it, she grabbed Santana's chin forcing her to meet her eyes, "Santana, what happened?"

"What did they look like?"

"Excuse me?"

"The um... The panties... What did they look like?"

Quinn shut her eyes, bringing a hand up to massage her temple while keeping the other one firmly affixed to Santana's chin so she couldn't escape if she tried, "Santana, what the fuck did you do?"

The Latina groaned, "Um well. Britt and I, we uh..." She trailed off, trying to drop her head to stare at her nails again.

"You had sex in my car?" The question was deathly quiet. Santana's silence should have been answer enough, but after what Quinn just went through, she needed an answer.

She released Santana's chin, slowly standing from the couch, her normally warm hazel eyes were icy as she turned them on the brunette, "You had sex in my car, left behind your underwear, Rachel found them, thinks they belong to a mystery woman I'm cheating on her with, and then she broke up with me." Her voice steadily rose until she was practically shouting.

"It was Britt's underwear." Santana mumbled under her breath.

Quinn had to restrain herself, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't lose my panties, Brittany did."

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Quinn finally surmised before launching forwards at the couch and tackling her friend. The force knocked Santana back and caused the couch to topple over backwards, a lucky cushion prevented the brunette from hitting her head on the floor, years of cheerleading, dance, and fighting on the playground allowed her to continue the momentum, bringing her legs up, she flung Quinn over top of her so the blonde landed sprawled on her back with the Latina straddling her waist, the smaller girl's wrists held in one strong hand.

Quinn harrumphed in annoyance, "Let me go!"

"No, you trying to beat me up is only going to get you hurt and it sure as hell isn't going to get Rachel back." The blonde didn't even try to dispute the first claim, Santana was always the better fighter between the two of them.

The fight finally left Quinn as she stopped straining to free her arms, "What are we going to do?"

A mischievous glint that never meant anything good lit up Santana's eyes, "I have a plan."

"Of course you do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So what did ya think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Yes this chapter is like half as long as the last one, please don't eat me! There's only about two chapters left so hang in there lovelies. **

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'm going to need a complete step by step of how the midget made the discovery, and subsequently what she did." Santana said. She was looking at Quinn over her cup of cocoa with a disturbingly large smile, the two were sitting on their respective desk chairs as the couch was still overturned in the middle of the dorm room.<p>

"Really San?"

"Do you want my help getting back with your girl?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Not particularly."

"Well you're getting it anyway."

"Why are you so intent on helping me?" The blonde knew that when her best friend got involved, things rarely went smoothly.

"Because if was partially my fault that this happened in the first place so I have to make it right." Santana almost sounded sincere.

"Fine."

Santana put the cup down and templed her fingers before her, "So Rachel actually touched the panties, like with her midget sized- tiny hand?"

"Ok we're done."

The Latina cracked up as her roommate stood to dismiss the conversation, "No! come on Quinnie!"

* * *

><p>Rachel lay on her bed, a bag of ice balancing atop her quickly bruising right hand, her Beats headphones securely fastened over her ears as she hit repeat for the third time on the soundtrack of Les Miserables. Her roommate, Jen a dance major from LA, sent her a sympathetic smile from across the room, but knew better than to interrupt the brunette's pity party. The fight with Quinn had occurred just a few hours prior, and already Rachel couldn't get the blonde out of her head.<p>

She felt bad about dismissing her so quickly, but at the same time her anger felt rightly deserved.

Not wanting to think about it now, Rachel allowed herself to get lost in the music. She shut her eyes and relaxed back into her comfy pillow, hardly registering when Jen rose and made her way between their beds to look out the window.

What she saw made her gasp and swat her roommate's arm, "Rachel!" She hissed, "Rachel, come here. You've got to see this."

Reluctantly, the brunette removed her headphones and joined her roommate at the window, gasping in shock at the sight before her.

A bright yellow Jeep was parked obnoxiously right on the curb in front of her window. It was the evening, but the Jeep was parked right below a street lamp, throwing everything into sight. Standing on the hood of the car was Quinn.

She had a few small rocks in her left hand, a large stack of white cue cards in her right hand, and a look of uncertainty on her face. By standing on the car, Quinn was closer to Rachel's height and the brunette could easily read the cards. And she opened the window so a gentle breeze and the music from Bee's radio could float through. Quinn was playing Christmas carols through the car stereo.

The brunette brought a hand up to cover her lips as she read the first cue card-

**Rachel?**

**Don't tell them it's carolers,**

**Tell them it's an apologetic girlfriend who fucked up big time**

**First I want to say I'm sorry about the rocks.**

**I promise I was careful throwing them to not break the window.**

**Quinn smiled sheepishly before she continued.**

**I understand you're angry.**

**But more than anything.**

**I love you.**

Quinn would drop each card from her hands after Rachel had read it and let a pile form at the front of Bee.

**I know you said not to say that anymore.**

**But it's true.**

**I love you so much that...**

**I've never forgotten an anniversary, birthday, or holiday.**

**I still get butterflies when we kiss.**

Rachel felt a smile creep over her face as the list of proof of how much Quinn loved her continued to grow.

**I have memorized your every freckle.**

**I have watched every musical ever recorded with you.**

**I made you a mix tape.**

**Your smile makes my day.**

**I stayed awake for all of 'Love Actually.' (The first time at least)**

**And remembered it's your favorite movie.**

As much as Rachel wanted, she was having trouble keeping up the steely mask she tried to maintain to the girl who broke her heart.

**I know what you think about the... Article of clothing... You found.**

**But it belongs to Brittany.**

**San took her out on Friday and things got um heated.**

**I'm getting Bee cleaned first thing tomorrow.**

**But I didn't cheat on you.**

**I never would.**

**Because I love you.**

**And I hope you still love me.**

**Can you ever forgive me?**

Quinn waited with baited breath as the held the final card and tried to read Rachel's face. Finally, a voice from higher up caught the blonde's attention.

"If you don't say yes, Rachel, I will!" Quinn looked up to find the window above Rachel's and one over was flung open with a laughing redhead hanging out. In fact most of the windows in the front of the dorm building were lit up and occupied with people watching Quinn's display.

A smile broke through the brunette's face and she nodded, "Of course I will. I love you Quinn!" She confirmed.

Quinn was so excited at the news she tried to get off Bee so she could go to Rachel, but she slipped before she could take her first step. She slid right off the hood of the Jeep and landed in a jumbled heap beside the car.

Rachel was out of the building in a flash crouching beside her girlfriend and checking her over for injury.

* * *

><p>"This is also the story of how I sprained my ankle and was on crutches for a week." Quinn smiled.<p>

"Hey I took care of you." Rachel tried.

"It was your fault I got hurt in the first place!" The blonde cried indignantly.

"I didn't tell you to climb on the hood of your car."

Their children watched the spirited exchange with wide smiles. Their mothers hardly fought now, less so than any of their friends parents, but when they did it always ended in grand gestures of forgiveness. It was entertaining for the two to see where that all started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Also, your comments on the last chapter were ridiculously hilarious! Thank you so much :)**

tees- **I also sympathize with the tiny hand and I had to include that in this chapter ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Here we go, just one more chapter! As such, let me know if there's anything you want me to include before the end of this story, and also let me know if you've got any ideas for my next Faberry story, I love your feedback!**

* * *

><p>Quinn ran a hand through her short hair, trying to think of what story to tell her children next, but coming up empty, "What else..." She thought aloud.<p>

The brunette seated in her lap ran through her memory, coming up with some fond moments involving Bee but none that she particularly wanted to share with her kids, "I'm not sure."

It was Nora who prompted them, "Tell us about the stain on the dashboard!"

"Which one?"

"The red one." Their girl smiled, it was a story that she and her brother had asked for before, but had never been told.

"Of course the red one. Your mother hates that story." Rachel teased, lightly poking her wife's side.

"I warned you, and that was the first stain in the car! I own the car for five years without incident and then you come along-"

"It was just after graduation." Rachel interrupted her wife's rant.

* * *

><p>Rachel leaned back with her feet thrown up on the dashboard. Graduation from NYADA was exactly two days ago (Quinn had finished at Columbia the week prior) and Rachel had just finished the last of her processing so she was officially done with college.<p>

In a few months, Quinn's graduate program at NYU, and rehearsal for an off broadway show that Rachel had landed would begin, but for now they were taking a cross country road trip in Bee. The plan was to hit all the major cities and sites that neither girl had time to see before. The trip was a combination graduation celebration, and five year anniversary trip.

Quinn had her window cracked and was driving like she normally did- one hand on the wheel, one on the gear- as she merged onto the highway. Rachel pulled a bottle of red nail polish out of her purse and shook it a couple of times before unscrewing the cap.

She toed off her sandals, and slid down further in her seat, getting in the optimal toenail painting position while Quinn shook her head.

"You had better not spill any of that on, Bee." She teased.

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but didn't look away from her pedicure, "I've done this plenty of times before. I'm not going to spill."

"Good, I hope not. For your sake at least."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Quinn confirmed, barely able to maintain a straight face, "I mean if you deface Bee in any way I'll have to break up with you. I've known Bee longer so it's only fair."

The singer ignored her girlfriend and changed the subject, "Do you think Santana will be alright?"

Quinn snorted, "That idiot bought a motorcycle against all common sense, entirely ignored speed limits, then sat like and idiot for two hours while she left a quarter of her blood volume on the front lawn of NYADA. As far as I'm concerned, she's alright because I haven't throttled her yet."

The singer contained her laughter, remembering how mad Quinn had been at her best friend when she found out about the motorcycle accident even though Santana was fine. Rachel had offered to postpone their trip so they could spend time with the brunette while her road rash healed, but Quinn had turned her down.

"She's probably just going to be pissed about the scar."

"True."

Rachel made it through painting eight of her toes and was just moving on to lucky number nine when Quinn swore, slammed on the brakes, and threw her right arm across the passenger's side. A small red BMW had just swerved in front of the Jeep, nearly causing an accident.

Quinn barely managed to drag Bee out of the BMW's path of destruction and stop hard on the shoulder of the highway. Her protective arm had pushed Rachel back into her seat and prevented her from hitting her head on the dash, but it jostled her pedicure and a streak of shiny red polish was mocking the two from the dark dashboard.

They sat in silence a moment as other cars flew past and they regained their breath.

"You can remove your arm now." Rachel said after a moment.

Quinn's smile was sheepish as she reclaimed the limb from restraining hergirlfriend, "Sorry." After a beat, the blonde merged back onto the highway. They drove for a short while until a smirk crept back onto Quinn's face, "I guess this means we're over."

"What?" Rachel's eyes went wide and immediately she was up in arms, "Because some idiot almost hit us? That makes no sense! I-"

"You stained Bee."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the red streak glaring back at her, "It will come out."

* * *

><p>"It never did come out." Quinn said with a playful glare at her wife.<p>

"That so wasn't my fault though."

"Whatever."

The couple shared an intimate moment of Quinn trying to get the brunette to confess to staining the car, and Rachel vehlmently refusing. They were interrupted by their son's confusion.

"Wait, that's the story of the red sparkly stain. I wanted to know about the dark red on near the door."

Both women thought a moment before Quinn instantly perked up, "Oh, you mean the one from when Nora was born!"

The girl in question's eyes instantly widened, "I was born in a car?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Rachel dismissed, "Do you really think I would let that happen?"

* * *

><p>"Quinn." Rachel was in the living room, pacing up and down trying to memorize her lines for an upcoming show set to start in a few weeks.<p>

"Yeah, hon?" Quinn was in the kitchen where Santana was trying to teach her how to make fajitas. Rachel was four days past her due date and Santana and Brittany had been spending as much time at their best friends' house in anticipation of the birth.

"Will you come here?"

"Just a second." The blonde narrowed her eyes as she watched Santana carefully dicing the tomatoes. Brittany was sitting with her feet thrown up on the kitchen table, working through some coreography she was writing for the show Rachel was in. As she played the soundtrack through her phone, she wrote notes out in her small notebook and sometimes scrunched her eyes up, visualizing steps in her head.

"No, Quinn. I need you now."

Santana rolled her eyes at the singer's anxiety, "Calm yourself, Berry. Your wife will be there to dote on you any minute now."

"Quinn, my water broke."

In that moment a few things happened simultaneously. Quinn jumped up from her seat at the kitchen island, Santana missed her next slice on the tomato, Brittany threw off her headphones and sprinted to Rachel.

"Shit."

Moments later, Quinn and Brittany were leading a very pregnant Rachel out of the apartment and down to the car, Santana trailing after them with a dish towel pressed to her bleeding hand.

They all piled into Bee, Quinn behind the wheel, Santana in the passenger seat, Rachel in the back with Britt coaching her through the first few contractions.

It was a solid two minutes of driving in the direction of the hospital before Quinn noticed her best friend was bleeding onto the dashboard.

"What the hell did you do, Santana?"

The Latina cursed as she noticed the dish towel had slipped letting some of her blood slip out and stain the dash dark red, "Opps. Don't worry about it, you're about to be a Mother!"

"San."

"I cut myself a tiny bit on accident."

Rachel couldn't contain her laughter, "I'm about to push a child out of me. A child. And Santana is bleeding. Of course, this is perfect."

Soon enough, all four women had fallen into a fit of giggles.

"Why is it that I can't have any sort of large moment in my life without Santana Lopez bleeding all over it?"

Though the women were laughing, there was truth to the statement that the four easily reminisced over.

"Like high school graduation." Quinn started, "Yours was the day after ours, and Santana celebrated too hard, walked into a door, gashed her forehead open, refused to get stitches, and the scab broke open when she cheered on Britt crossing the stage and we had to go right from graduation to the hospital."

"That was just once-" Santana tried to defend herself.

"College graduation!" Brittany interrupted, "You and Quinn graduated before us, and you bought that damn motorcycle as a gift to yourself. Then you demanded on driving it to our graduation, you laid it down speeding into the parking lot, got roadburn all up your leg, and bled through your jeans."

"But I sat through the whole ceremony anyway."

"Not the point." Brittany interrupted.

"But I-"

"Our wedding." Rachel contributed through pinched breath.

"Exactly!" Quinn agreed, "You beat up a waiter!"

"He started it."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "You took on a guy who was half a foot taller than you and at least a hundred pounds heavier. And you threw the first punch."

"He deserved it." Santana mumbled.

"Rachel's very first Broadway show opening night." Quinn smirked.

"Hey! I didn't actually bleed at that one."

Quinn fixed her best friend with a light glare, "Your appendix almost ruptured, we had to leave after the first act for you to have emergency surgery. That's close enough to bleeding all over it."

The Latina just grumbled in annoyance and sank lower in her seat, "I hope that stains your car."

"And I hope your finger falls off."

"I'm so glad I'm bringing a child into a world full of so much love." Rachel sighed sarcastically.

The singer squeezed Brittany's hand hard as another contraction washed over her and Quinn pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Let's go have a kid!"

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Lopez has a gotten hurt a lot of times." Jason said, cringing in sympathy.<p>

"She never did have the most common sense." Quinn agreed.

Rachel refrained from laughing, "You're not much better, dear."

"I never contributed to the apparently large amount of red stains in Beatrice."


End file.
